


New Understanding

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [80]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "If It Makes Sense To Them", Bickering, Deep Caring, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Injured Spock (Star Trek), Pre-Relationship, Wise Captain Kirk, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "If It Makes Sense To Them"McCoy is shaken by Spock's injuries.





	New Understanding

“I don’t know what the hell you were trying to prove!” McCoy snorted as he worked over Spock’s torn and battered body in sickbay. “Trying to act like a hero again, weren’t you?!”

“I assure you, Doctor, that… being a hero… was not my... intention.”

“Shut up and save your strength! Damn Vulcan!”

Kirk was stunned by McCoy’s venom. Then he saw McCoy’s worried face and his shaking hands as he bent over Spock.

That’s when Kirk decided to leave them alone. Despite their bickering, they seemed to care deeply about each other. 

And that’s all that Kirk really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
